


Guilt and Pain

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gold Kryptonite, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara survives her wound from Dead-shot  but the price is paid... Supergirl is no more when it is revealed the bullet was Gold Kryptonite.Alex struggles to handle her guilt at the pain she has caused Kara.





	Guilt and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series :) it's my favourite, hope you enjoy this part.

Alex was sat in the waiting room of the medical bay at the DEO as the doctors and nurses rushed to save Kara’s life, Alex felt the guilt well up inside her as she remembered everything that had happened.

She always told Kara to never rush into things, to be careful but she ended up breaking her own rule in a rush to prove herself, her arrogance might have costed her Kara… the one person she loved more than anything on this planet.

J’onn was talking with Jeremiah and Eliza about what had happened and they waited for news on Kara, J’onn sat down next to Alex and smiled softly.

“Alex… it’s not your fault” J’onn said and Alex shook her head.

“Yeah it is J’onn, it is my fault” she whispered, “I rushed straight in, did not check the perimeter, did not even see how easy it was to knock both Banshee and Livewire down” she closed her eyes “Now because of me Kara might die” she whispered, her voice laced with dread.

“You’re still human Alex, you have these amazing powers but you have limits… yes you made a mistake but you need to learn from it because right now Kara needs you to be strong” J’onn said and she nodded her head.

“Director” the lead doctor said as she walked out of Kara’s room.

“How is she?” Alex asked and the doctor sighed as she looked to J’onn and then she looked to Alex and then the clearly worried Jeremiah and Eliza.

“Supergirl took a bullet to the chest, it luckily missed her heart by inches” the doctor informed.

“How is this possible?” J’onn asked “No bullet can penetrate her skin” he stated.

The doctor pulled the a hanky and handed it to J’onn, J’onn unwrapped it and in his hands was the bullet they had dug out from Kara… gold and glowing bright, J’onn’s eyes flared red in rage.

Kara was like a daughter to him and somebody nearly killed her, Alex stared at the bullet and Jeremiah clenched his fists in rage “Luthor!” he snarled, he remembered the experiments on kryptonite when he was at Cadmus and knew the effects all too well.

Alex knew about this kryptonite J’onn was holding his hand, clenching it tight he closed his eyes and then focused on the doctor “Is she… is she going to be ok?” he asked.

The doctor looked around her at the people Supergirl was closest to and she shook her head “Physically she will be fine but…” she stopped.

“But what?” Alex asked shaking at how the doctor said the word ‘but’ it made her worry even more.

The doctor sighed “We tried to remove the bullet as quick as we could… but we were not fast enough, Supergirl’s Kryptonian cells broke down along with her powers… she is completely vulnerable” the doctor informed them

Alex closed her eyes as her guilt flared up again, she was struggling to breath… her arrogance costed Kara a lot, she knew how much Kara loved being Supergirl and now because of her, Kara’s life was in shattered.

“Can we see her?” Alex whimpered and the doctor shook her head.

“No” she whispered “Supergirl has been informed and she did not take the news well, she is not speaking to anyone… I recommend that you all give her space” she said.

Alex looked through the window, Kara was wiping her eyes and sobbing softly as she held her Supergirl outfit in her hands, the guilt was pressing down on Alex hard.

Kara remained unapproachable for weeks, J’onn tried to get her to talk, Eliza held her hand and let her sob and Jeremiah did his best to comfort her too but unfortunately, she remained silent and distant.

She was broken, she would not even talk to Alex, Alex went to hold her hand but Kara pulled away which broke Alex’s heart, Kara had lost a part of herself and now what was left for her to do… remain helpless as innocent people screamed for Supergirl’s help only to find Supergirl was not coming.

National City needed hero, Alex went to talk and Kara sniffed “Go Alex… help the city” she said.

Alex went to argue but Kara shook her head “Just leave me alone” she said and Alex closed her eyes and sped away, she did not want anyone to see the tears in her eyes.

The guilt was weighing her down and the sheer thought of Kara hating her was too much to bare, Kara was finally released from the DEO medical wing and Kara went back to work at CatCo but then the news began to fill with the headlines ‘Supergirl: Dead or Alive?’ Kara was trapped in a nightmare and there was no waking up from it.

Alex tried to talk to Kara but Kara kept pulling away, the more Alex pushed the more Kara distanced herself from Alex.

Alex could feel it in her heart at nights… Kara sobbed herself to sleep every night.

Finally, the guilt was too much and Alex vanished from sight, the city wondered where it’s heroes at gone, the blue speedster known as Blue Lightning was nowhere to be seen and the city was wondering if Supergirl was dead or alive.

Kara was wondering too where Alex was so she asked J’onn at the DEO.

“J’onn, have you seen Alex?” Kara asked and he lowered his head “Kara… Alex is gone” he replied.

Kara felt her world freeze up “Gone where?” she asked.

“She handed in her resignation and walked away, nobody knows where” he replied and left Kara standing there in shock, called Eliza and Jeremiah and neither of them knew where Alex was either, Kara knew they were telling the truth because they were just as worried as she was.

Kara finally located Alex with the help of Winn and she smiled… Alex was staying at the old log cabin in the woods where the Danver’s vacationed once every few years when Alex and Kara was growing up… Alex loved it up there.

Packing her bags Kara grabbed her train ticket… she was leaving National City on her own but she was coming back with Alex… hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part coming tomorrow, thanks for reading :)


End file.
